A wet halloween
by bant
Summary: Sequel to A slimy christmas. Some refrences so I suggest reading that one first!
1. Default Chapter

This is a sequel to a slimy Christmas! It is ALL inspired by Scrawler so everybody, Clap and cheer for Scrawler  
  
HUZZAH, HUZZAH, HUZZAH!!!! Oh and sorry if it is not as good as the original!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toad was wondering aimlessly down the hallways. He was doing something. He just couldn't remember what. All of the sudden Scrawler ran past him giggling and Kurt chasing her not far behind.  
  
"Don't run in the house you could hurt. something?"  
  
"Well be careful. OUCH! Who put a wall there!"? That was Scrawler.  
  
Oh yeah! He was looking for his socks. He ran off to find socks. Jennie meanwhile was setting fire to things. Guess who was still there? Pietro! Actually Pietro was there he just was not THERE at the moment. Yeah that made a whole lot of sense. Anyways, as I said Jennie was setting fire to things. People like when Jennie sets fire to things. You know why? Because it is not Pyro setting fire to things!  
  
Speaking of Pyro he came by to support Pyroism. He was made the leader. He called himself pope Pyro. He had a service every Sunday, at midnight so technically Monday! They had 5 followers now. There was Scrawler, Jennie, Chloe (My 'Pyro buddy' From the stable), Pyro and some homeless dude who had nothing better to do. That guys name was Bob. Bob was a normal guy so he was amazed at pope Pyro tricks. He also supported mutants and picketed in from of bank 1 for lack of something better to do.  
  
It was a Sunday morning and no one really had anything to do. They just sat around burning stuff, looking for socks, watching cartoons or fighting. Even Scott was relaxing, Oh no! Was that Rahn and Bobby trying to hit Scott with a water balloon? Yes it was, mission a success. By the way I am here. I am the narrator. I am a Goth, by mutation not by choice. I am married to put it in the least, Cajun. I could say thief, master crook, idiot, any would work. The teammate you knew before, Bant had died almost, what 15 years ago now. The professor had died a short time ago as had Magneto.  
  
It was really weird to be married to an enemy. I'm my profession someone you would be kissing one day and killing the next. Ah, my motto. Kissing one day killing the next. Is that not how all life turned out to be? I know right now I seem to be hectic and unorganized, that is how my life is going right now. Hectic bouncing back and forth, like a ping-pong game. That sounds Chinese to me. What about you?  
  
Back to my crook husband. He really was thinking of joining the x-men, Trying to more like. Things were just as Trying back at his base. They had not battled in years though. When the Professor and Magneto died, so had the spark of war. We have all lost the cause we were representing.  
  
So many humans. We learned something. We don't bother them they kill us. We help them, they kill us. We hurt them, they kill us. We hide, they can't find us. I am going to send you back to our normal routine now. All of us hanging out. Doing nothing until, behold, Speedy Gonzalez joins us.  
  
"Hey, roguey! Gambit says hi he will be home tonight, I will question you later! I must go see my girlfriend!"  
  
"Hey, Pie-pie when are ye gonna ask her?"  
  
"Tonight, maybe tomorrow. Then again the day after sounds nice!"  
  
"Get it done with quick and live up to your name!"  
  
"Fine, tonight"  
  
"Good. I wont miss it Pie- pie"  
  
So Pietro sped away leaving the rest to figure out what civil conversation just transpired between the 2. Scrawler and Kurt still going at it. Missy and Grant. The two were never to be found not sucking on one another's faces. As Bant would have said, disgusting really. She also would have said it with this REALLY annoying fake British accent.  
  
Pyro then came bursting through the front door. Everyone could hear him. It seems he was a bit drunk. Considering he was singing. He was also Swaggering and many other things. Since I have been so busy rambling about how we are doing and annoying people and what not. I have seemingly forgotten it is almost all hallows eve. The mansion was stocked up with candy that was seemingly diminishing by the minute. So they had a hidden stash. Bobby was appointed the task of decorating the lawn so almost everyone was planning to sneak away.  
  
He had not put anything up yet but his room was filled with blue prints and he kept testing ideas. This was going to be one hell of a hallows eve, and there was only 1 week left!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sound familiar? It does to me too. This one will be based more on the original people and not my friends and I. So I would like you all to enjoy and review! Thank you!  
  
~Bant~ the incredible, inedible Elf. 


	2. my death wish

Well, the long awaited chapter 2!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well now, speedy albino Gonzalez raced upstairs at his usual speed. That is 4x the amount of light speed. I am sure he had fun too. Anyways he saw Jennie and as usual was awestruck, after 16 years it never failed.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey, I am bored"  
  
"Hm, how ironic"  
  
"ya"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, uh, well..."  
  
"What are you getting at?'  
  
"Will you um, marry me?" he said getting down on one knee  
  
"Ah shit, ah shit, um. Pietro, I like you and all but aww, what the hell sure"  
  
Pietro went insane, it was hilarious. Even me a Goth had to laugh. Yes its true, jean was projecting the while thing. ( okay, I have never done that before but besides the fact I have a death wish over my head that was positively the most fun I have had in a long time!).  
  
Ah yes, Rouge, laughing, really hard. This is not something that happens very often. I cannot remember laughing this hard in a very long time. It has all been very funny. Anyways bobby is crazy, with all the Halloween plans he is going to be dangerous. Then this happens, I laugh harder.  
  
Bobby is now downstairs, I just saw him. I decide to go take a look at him and he is in the kitchen, raiding the fridge. Grapes an apple, chocolate, strawberries and milk. Not very interesting.  
  
"What are ya doing?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Ahm sure"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Raght"  
  
Well Bobby is up to something but oh well. None of my business as he said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* well I have to go so I am ending this a bit early but I have to go. 


	3. What if

Hi It's been a long time, eh? Since last Halloween or sumfink.

So this is my crazy day at the institute. I did not report Bobby because, who really cares? Not me that's for sure. So its too bad Pietro decided to ask his little question in "private". That completely ruined him because now everyone knows.

So Jennie said yes. It's a miracle. Not really, but it was funny. This would be something we could bug Pietro about forever.

So I broke into Bobby's room today, it was great; He has some sort of giant monster. I think that it's electronic or something, it was cool anyways. I think Jennie is planning something also because she is getting secretive and evil too. That is scary when Jennie gets evil, yet it always turns out amazingly funny.

So the scene around the mansion was Scott went out for a 'training' session with Jean. Kitty had gone to see Lance or something. Kurt and Scrawler were snogging on the couch; I did NOT want to be there. When those two get going lets not talk about it. I guess Toad had found his socks because I heard a distant crash from upstairs and an 'arghhhh' which sounded like Toad.

Either that or Wanda had found the toothpaste uncapped again. I was thinking about the all couples at the mansion when someone came up behind me and wait a ' bonjour mon ami' .

"Remy!"

"Marie" He imitated me, lets switch out of my P.O.V for a moment. Heh heh.

Much, much later

The whole gang was on the couch watching the matrix. That was an awesome movie. Then Jamie came up with a wonderful idea.

"Why don't we make our x-suits look like the suits like the matrix suits"

"Because leather hurts and is not stretchy," Scott said all to quickly.

"I was just joking" Jamie said

"He has a point" Pyro said, "Those suits are defiantly cool"

"Who invited you?" Scott asked

"Grant" said Pyro instantly

"Have you been drinking again?" Scott asked

"No really"

Grant would have responded but he was 'busy'. So here we all are sitting here on the couch having an argument about whether to make our x-suits leather or not. Just then Bobby stumbled in the living room bleeding from his chest and mouth. Everybody went into full panic mode.

"Oh my god"

"Who did it"?

"Cool"(Pyro)

Then Bobby got up and laughed.

"Just trying to see if it would work on you guys, thanks"

And he walked away, everybody stared after him. Then they all sat back down and I watched them.

I couldn't help but wonder what if Xavier was here and this was a real emergency?

That was great.

DemonRogue13-Thanks, glad you liked it, Rogue rocks! (Gives rock on sign)

Well REVIEW!!!!!PLEASE!!!


	4. Discover

Hey! How are you guys today? Well I decided to update just for you, actually because no one else is reading this right now this I for blueskiezrusty.

Well, I have to say I never thought I would let Jamie get the best of me but he is just so darn cute! By the way, I did not say that. Anyways back to what I was saying he convinced me to wear a skintight matrix style costume. Remy is going to be so surprised. (A/N: So are fire maiden and missy when you see my new romance skills)

Speaking of the Cajun where was he and what was he doing for Halloween? Bobby got screwed over for his little joke. It was hilarious! That kid is such a moron most of the time. Scott assigned him 3 extra hours of danger room sessions. Well if that was not enough he was assigned with Toad who always seems to find a way to turn it into a very one-sided slime war.

So I am in my wonderful room right now (A/N: I am so suffering from writers block right now. Therefore the pace is going to pick up). So as I am sitting here a knock comes at he door.

"Rogue?" It was Scott.

"Yeah"

"We have found a new mutant, were leaving now"

Well what else could I do I changed into my uniform and ran to the plane hangar. When I got there Logan, Cyclops, Storm, Fire Maiden and Remy were there. I guess I was the last one there because as soon as I was on Scott told everyone to get buckled. I guess Missy and Grant were babysitting for tonight. Scott started to brief us then.

"This new mutant is not very dangerous but she should put up a fight. Her powers are a bit foggy but they seem to be along the lines of water. Apparently she can travel underwater somehow, that's where our signal looses her, she can also manipulate the water into jets that shoot high-pressured beams at people. Her powers are still a bit testy and she can't control them yet."

"Why am I here again?" Jennie (Fire maiden asked)

"So we can make fun of yeh and stuff," I answered

"Actually, I was wondering what you were doing getting married to Pietro. _He is the enemy!"_

"WHAT!! I DID NOT TELL ANYONE, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTORMOUTH!!"

"Actually, he didn't say a thing." Scott said

"Jean was projecting it" Logan grunted out.

"Were here" Storm interrupted.

The x-team unloaded off of the jet and stood in front of an old farmhouse. It was well taken care of despite its age. Storm walked up and knocked on the door with the rest of us behind her. A well-dressed middle-aged businessman answered the door. When he saw whom it was he almost fainted in shock.

"I don't need any mutants here, go find someone lese to bother" He said with panic edging his voice.

"Were here to talk to you about your daughter" Scott said.

"What about her" The man asked

"She is mutant," Scott answered

"She is not, I will not have you degrading my daughter like that, we are a completely normal family!"

"No dad, we are not," Said a small scared voice from behind him.

Hey, So what did you think of that? Pretty good if I do say so myself.

Blueskiezrusty: Here you go, an update for you! YOUR STORIES ROCK!!!

So if I get 3 reviews tonight I will update again tonight! So there your motivation, press de purty button! REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Attitude!

Hi Blueskiezrusty! How are you? This is a new chappie! Yay! Oh the farmhouse is like one of those antique home things that rich people buy and fix up. So hope dat clears it up!

"No dad, we are not," Said a small scared voice from behind him.

"What do you mean, honey?" He asked in an oddly strained voice.

"We are not normal," She said louder and more powerfully.

"Why do you defy me? I am trying to protect you!"

'No you just want people to think were normal"

The girl stood at about 5'3. She had black, shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes that pierced into you, not unlike the professors. When this girl spoke it somehow sounded like waves lapping the shore.

"You only wanted us to be normal" She spat at him. " Hello, my name is Megan. I have heard about you, x-men right? Come on in. By the way, my hair is really blue but he makes me dye it" She said glaring daggers at her dad.

"Well then, you know who we are so you know our offer" Scott said straight to business.

"You want me to come and fight for your x-men. What's the catch"?

'Well, besides de danger room and de free food and de mansion, I would say dat de catch is trying to survive de Cyclops here and don get on de bad side o de wolverine" Remy said.

Megan flashed a smile. "I tink I could live wit dat" She said mimicking Remy.

"So your in?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, im in"

"Good then all we need is a parent signature," Scott said sliding the papers over to her father.

"What are you going to do to her?" He asked suspiciously.

"We are going to teach her to use her powers" Storm said "To her abilities, plus schooling"

"Good, Then you take her." He said signing the papers "Erm, She won't come back will she"

"Never" Megan cut in "Ever"

So without much disruption or theatrics they left her house and boarded the x-jet. She sat down in the back row and Fire Maiden sat beside her.

'So why cant we track you in water?" Jennie asked quite blandly.

"You will have to find out now wont you"

Everyone except Remy and Rogue were quit for the trip. Remy and Rogue were flirty and providing a pretty good source of entertainment.

"Remy! Get yer hand of mah"-

"Non, ma cherie, children are about"

"I sweah ah will zap ya!"

"Remy was wonderin where ma cherie"

"Remy better get a grip" Rogue mumbled

"What was that? Remy didn't hear," He said leaning in closer. He pressed his lips to hers and rogue thought 'Ah am so glad ah can control mah powers now'.

"Okay you lovebirds were home" Logan growled at the two. Megan snorted and followed Logan off the jet. It was going to be an interesting night.

'I wonder what they do with only 5 more days until Halloween' Megan thought.

Okay! Welcome, that was hard I have writers block so badly. That romancy fling sucked out my brain! Ouch!

Blueskiezrusty: Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me! I am glad I could serve you with my whimsical ideas! I love your stories!!!! Thank you!!

Okay guys, new word time. How about this one

REVIEW!!!! BITTE! SIL VOUS PLAIT!!!!! PLEASE!!!


	6. Amusing

Hello my fellow x-men fans. Okay, for real, hi Blueskiezrusty!

Megan had a tough night and was ready to crash. As soon as she was shown her room she flopped onto the bed and was out like a light.

Rogue and Remy were busy but, aha! Evil was afoot! Bobby was raiding the kitchen. Oh my goodness! HE HAS WATER BALLONS!!!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA" Bobby laughed evil as he heard the author scream.

"Bobby, like, what are you doing?" Kitty said walking into the kitchen.

"UAHA- laughing evilly, why?"

"O..K, just like wondering" Kitty said slowly backing out of the kitchen.

A few hours later

So all of the students are quietly sleeping. Until we heard a sudden, (are you ready? Good) "BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG SLURPBONG OUSH". Now I know you are all wondering what just happened. I will tell you. Toad slipped on a puddle (That still had melting ice) fell down the stairs tried to catch himself with his tongue. Needless to say he failed miserably.

Then Bobby jumped out from behind the staircase and ran upstairs laughing evilly. Again. Then Wanda came to see what was wrong.

"Oh, Toad what happened?"

"I don't know but it hurts"

"Oh poor Toad, I can make it fell better," Wanda said in an oddly husky voice.

"Please do"

Just then Fire maiden walked by to see them snogging.

"Get a room!!!"

"Oh good idea" Said a particularly familiar voice from behind Jennie. Jennie checked her watch. Yup it was 2 in the morning (Remember from the last story?) It was Pietro.

Jennie rolled her eyes. And walked upstairs, away from them. Or at least attempted to. She was grabbed around her waist then a blur and then, the abandoned brother hood house.

"We are all alone," Pietro said. (By the way listen to my chemical Romance, I'm not okay (I promise)).

"No, we have to go back" Jennie said.

"Please" Pietro said with his puppy dog eyes. Jennie relented.

"Okay just this once" Pietro was excited. Back to the mansion.

Pyro walked downstairs and yawned. Amara came down after him. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"You're the fire girl?"

"Yeah"

Just then Remy came in wearing only boxers. He went and got milk from the fridge, in his boxers. That's when John spotted him.

"REMY!"

"What?"

"Look its that fire girl! Can I keep her!! I will feed her and walk her and brush her"

"John, non" Was Remys answer, Amara just looked at John like he was crazy which he was then drooled over Remy. Then the new girl, Megan walked in. She had heard the conversation and looked at St.John.

"You control fire?" Megan asked John.

"Yup" He said proudly.

Megan started to shift form and ended up having shamu in their kitchen and she sprayed John with water before turning back.

"I could have sprayed you like this but its not pretty" Megan warned. John looked deathly ill.

Well thanks again Blue! See ya later!

R N R


	7. Authors note I hate these things

Hey everyone, this story is on hiatus. I just dontget anyreviews so I assume no one is reading this. If you want me to continue, review (Even if its only 1 person, I will continue it for you!) But I don't think anyone is reading this. SEE YA LATER!


	8. The plan at ludicrus speed!

I'm going to wrap up my stories now so I can start to work on some new ones (No da). Chichiri is cool, anyways, were going a few days at a time.

John was shaking in his fiery little pants, oh yes. John hates water. Remy on the other hand just laughed at him and Megan took Remys beer and walked out of the room.

4 DAYS LEFT

Bobby was given all means to come by what he needed for Halloween, which included an unlimited supply of cash. Today Bobby bought 100 pumpkins and $300.00 worth of honey. The world is screwed if he keeps this up.

3 DAYS LEFT

Bobby had Nightcrawler teleport him and all his supplies. No one actually knows what is going on, so I will tell you. Bobby has attached a tripwire to hundreds of pumpkins on the roof. Not regular pumpkins mind you, rotten ones. Yes he searched for the most rotten ones he could find. He was surprisingly successful. But he is not even close to being done.

2 DAYS LEFT

There are several undetected mines being planted, not any mines, honey bomb mines! If you step on it, it'll explode and cover you in honey. Not only that but feathers in the trees!. This will rock

1 DAY LEFT

Bobby is unconscious. He will be ready though! Besides, he's going for Halloween as Alucard (HELLSING! IF YOU HAVENT READ IT YOU SHOULD!)


End file.
